


PruCan - You're a Lifetime Journey

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7359373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute oneshot for Canada's birthday based off of the 'O Canada' attraction at Epcot! :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	PruCan - You're a Lifetime Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Canada! I hope you enjoy sharing a birthday with me! :3
> 
> I don't own Hetalia or Disney

Canada smiles slightly as they walk into Epcot, it being one of his favorite Disney parks to visit. He’s always adored the World Showcase and knows that since he’s with his fellow nations today, that’s where they’ll spend the majority of their time. Especially since this park doesn’t have too many actual rides but rather more shows and things to look at. 

Every country here decides to split up until after lunch, allowing them to spend the morning with whoever they wish. After lunch, they’ll meet at the entrance to the World Showcase and travel it together, shopping and having fun together as a group. Prussia immediately drags Canada with him to a couple of the rides, causing the Canadian to smile in exasperation. He doesn’t usually mind the Prussian’s excitable nature, but he wishes that he could be a bit calmer sometimes. 

After going on the rides that Prussia picks, he allows Canada to choose where they’ll be eating lunch. Canada looks at the map that they have, as each country picked one up when they entered the park, and shyly suggests the Biergarten Restaurant in the German Pavilion. Prussia’s eyes light up at the suggestion and nods before making sure that Canada’s absolutely certain. 

He has Canada ride on his back, causing the Canadian to giggle softly and grip softly at the other’s neck. Prussia starts making his way to the pavilion, not caring about the other parkgoers looking at him weirdly. 

They arrive quickly and are seated, talking quietly. Prussia looks wide-eyed around the room, in awe of how much like his native country it is, though he’s slightly disappointed at the lack of a Prussian flag. Since they’re nations, the restaurant doesn’t seat anyone else with them, despite their party being less than eight. Prussia orders for the both of them, knowing what foods the Canadian would like. 

Once their food arrives, they start eating, chatting happily together, though Prussia does most of the talking, but they’re used to this dynamic in their relationship. Once they finish their food, Prussia orders some of the black forest cake for them since the day they’re here is Canada’s birthday. 

Canada’s look of thanks is worth everything to him, knowing that the other nation might’ve thought that his birthday was forgotten. They eat the cake, Prussia still happily pleased at how close the food tastes to the food from home. They pay, or rather Prussia does, for the food when they’re finished and Prussia allows Canada to piggyback again back to the World Showcase.

They arrive earlier than the other nations, so they sit on a bench while waiting for the rest of the G12 to arrive, talking quietly to each other. Prussia smirks slightly at the thought of how happy Canada’s going to be once his actual birthday present happens. 

In small groups, the other countries arrive slowly and soon all of the countries are gathered together to begin their exploration through the showcase, despite most of them having been there before.

They head to Mexico first and look through the various shops inside the pavilion. Prussia says to Canada, “Get vhatever you vant. I’ll pay for it.” 

Canada blushes at the sweet gesture and nods, looking through the various items in the shops. After a bit of shopping, the countries go on the Gran Fiesta Tour together, Spain finding the whole thing amusing. 

They go to the Norwegian Pavilion next, though their exploration of it is rather limited as none of the Nordics are here to appreciate it. They quickly move on to China, shopping just like they did in Mexico. China is happy with all the things in the shops, though he doesn’t really need any more of the items that they sell. Prussia tries on one of the straw hats that they sell, causing Canada to chuckle softly at his appearance. 

Prussia starts laughing as well, putting the hat back. After every country gets what they want from the stores, they leave the China pavilion, taking a small break before moving onto the German Pavilion. Prussia and Germany express their appreciation for the pavilion as well while they all shop there, Canada and Japan each getting something due to them dating one of the Germans. 

After Germany, they head to the Italy Pavilion, causing Italy to squeal quietly. He drags China into one of the stores and Canada smiles, enjoying seeing his friends so happy. They all go shopping, Canada getting a pretty scarf from one of the shops. After everyone’s done in Italy, they head to America and look around, America himself proclaiming how ‘awesome’ the pavilion is. 

There’s not too many stores in this pavilion, though Russia ends up with an item or two that America bought for him, so they move onto Japan pretty quickly, all in awe of how beautiful the pavilion is. This makes Japan feel a touch of pride, glad that the other nations appreciate the architecture that’s based off the ones in his own nation. They all shop there, Germany leaving with a few extra items due to dating Japan and having an appreciation for things of Japanese creation. 

Their exploration of the Morocco Pavilion is fairly short as no one really had much of a reason to want to shop there. They head onto France afterward and France looks at the place happily, feeling like he’s been transported back to the streets of Paris. They all shop there for a little while, France buying England many gifts and Prussia doing the same for Canada, as Canada loved many things that were made to represent his papa’s country.

They head to the United Kingdom Pavilion and England repays France by buying him quite a few things here. After a bit, though, the other nations have to drag him away from the tea shop since he has enough at home already. After everyone’s finished, they head to the Canadian pavilion, a few hours having passed since they began the journey through the showcase. They shop there for a little bit before every country heads to the ‘O Canada!’ attraction, causing Canada to be surprised slightly.

They are all put in the room together, with no other humans due to their status as nations. The video begins and Canada watches, chuckling occasionally at some of the commentary done by Martin Short. The intro before Martin shows up was funny as well since it was describing some stereotypes of it ‘snowing in Canada 24/7’ which isn’t true at all.

All the countries watch the video of the landscape of Canada in awe, causing Canada to smile, proud that they’re enjoying the beauty of his nation. He watches the video happily, glad that it’s showing the actual beauty of Canada and not a lot of myths like it could’ve.

The other nations are impressed, as they’re learning a lot more about the shy country. Canada doesn’t usually brag about his nation like America does, so no one knew exactly how amazing it is, even when it’s cold and snowy. England especially likes when they show off Victoria, British Columbia as its architecture is based on his own nation. France likes Quebec equally as much as England does British Columbia since it shows how much Canada appreciates him. Neither of them never knew really how much of an impact they had on Canada when he was younger, but now they see it.

The other countries all smile when Martin says, “This would be the perfect place for a song.” They know that this signifies the beginning of their actual gift for the Canadian so they all look at him and smile at how happy he already is. He starts to blush under the attention as the song begins.

America smiles at Canada before beginning to sing along with the music, starting off the gift.

_Canada_  
_My Canada_  
_You’re a lifetime journey for the traveler._

Russia grins and sings the next verse, as planned.

_Canada_  
_My Canada_  
_You’re a lifeline of wonder on this planet Earth._

Canada’s eyes are wide and he’s looking at his fellow nations with tears beginning to form in his eyes. He never knew that they would care enough for him to learn this song, much less sing it for him…

Italy beams at him before singing the next verse.

_Canada,_  
_You are far too vast and beautiful for words to ever really tell._

China nods and sings the next words, smiling softly at Canada’s reaction.

_Canada,_  
_Ten thousand dawns and sunsets I could see, and still not know you well._

Japan looks at Canada softly and smiles, before singing in French, surprising the Canadian.

_J’ai suivi la trace de tes oiseaux de neiges dan les forêts_  
_[I followed the trace of your snowbirds in the forests]_  
_J’atteins peu à peu ton coeur et je vois plaisir comme si comme l’enfant_  
_[I slowly reach your heart and I see as a child]_

The other countries sing the English part of the next verse while Germany sings the French.

_Canada (Canada)_  
_My Canada (Mon Canada)_  
_ABoutissement d'une rêve pour tous les voyageurs_  
_[Fulfillment of a dream for all travelers]_

Spain and Romano sing the next verse similarly, with Spain doing the French and Romano doing the English. They both sing the full French line together. 

_Canada (Canada)_  
_My Canada (Mon Canada)_  
_Sur la ligne de vie se tracent les miracles de la terre_  
_[On your lifeline the miracles of the earth are traced]_

France smiles softly at the country that he views as a son before singing, his natural French accent lending to the beauty of the line.

_Canada,_  
_Comme une odyssée à travers les temps_  
_Tu es la fleur et la semance_  
_[Canada,_  
_Like an odyssey through times_  
_You are the flower and the seed]_

Prussia grins at his lover, knowing the translation of the next verse. Canada already has tears in the corners of his eyes, but he bets that his will cause them to finally start falling.

_Canada,_  
_Tes montagnes tes villes et tes mers_  
_Sont tout ce que j’aime._  
_[Your mountains, your cities, and your seas_  
_Are all that I love]_

Canada immediately starts crying, a large grin on his face at the line. He feels so special that all the countries would learn such a beautiful song for him and sing it for him like this.

England smiles at him next, glad that his son is enjoying this performance that they worked so hard on.

_People from around the world have settled in your land_  
_For their heritage and Canada, they stand_  
_Side by side and hand in hand_

Suddenly, every country looks up at Canada before singing the final verse. Half of them sing the English and half of them the French, depending on what they sang earlier.

_Canada (Canada)_  
_My Canada (Mon Canada)_  
_You’re a lifetime of wonder…_

They all harmonize the final notes of the song together. Once the final note is sung, though the background music continues, they all yell out together, “Happy birthday Canada!”

Prussia pulls him into a hug at the right time, supporting him. His legs were about to buckle at the feelings of love going through him and he leans on Prussia, using him as support. He grins softly at them before saying, “T-thank you so much, everyone. This means so much to me…” 

He wraps an arm around Prussia and buries his face in his shoulder, still crying at the emotions running through him. He looks up and lightly kisses Prussia on the cheek, causing many of the other nations to ‘aww’ at them. When Canada can finally stand on his own, Prussia lets go of him before sinking down onto one knee. 

Prussia has been planning on doing this for some time, but could never figure out when the proper time to do it. He really wanted to do it sometime during their trip to Disney and this seems like the perfect moment to go through with it.

Canada gasps softly, the tears coming back to his eyes immediately. The other countries look on in shock, as Prussia never mentioned this as part of the plan.  
Prussia looks up at Canada, his ruby eyes sparkling softly. He grabs one of Canada’s hands before beginning to speak. “Canada, Matthew, Mattie, Birdie… So many names for the one zhat I love. You are my entire life and I vould love it if you vould be mine forever. So, meine liebe, vould you marry me?” 

Canada starts crying again, nodding his head. “Oui! I would want nozhing more, Gil.” He says happily, his voice revealing his French accent. Prussia smiles and pulls a box out of his pocket, opening it in front of Canada. The ring is white gold with a single ruby in the shape of a heart in the center. Prussia slides the ring onto Canada’s ring finger before standing up.

Canada tackles him in a hug and presses a kiss to the other’s lips, his happiness making him not as shy as he usually is. Prussia chuckles softly and returns the kiss, causing the other nations to applaud at how adorable they both are. 

Italy smiles before saying, “Pasta to celebrate? I know just the place~” Everyone laughs and nods, all heading back to the Italian Pavilion to celebrate the engagement of their closest friends. Turns out that no one had forgotten Canada’s birthday after all.


End file.
